Generally, it is old, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,587, to provide a light, such as a navigational light with a lamp changer having a rotatable turret holding a plurality of lamps in which the turret rotates to place a new lamp into the operating position when one lamp burns out.
The present invention is directed to providing a position sensor for controlling the operation of a motor which rotates the turret to insure that the lamps are accurately positioned in the operating position, which stops rotation of the turret when all of the lamps have burned out, and which provides a visual symbol or alarm when all of the lamps have burned out so that they may be readily replaced.